


Chai Tea Latte

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosSapphicSept18 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autumn/Fall, Domesticity, F/F, FBI Agent Clary Fray, Fluff, Six of Swords Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Sapphic September: Prompts 2 & 6 - Kissing & RainThe girls spend a rainy October afternoon at home.This fic is set in the universe of Six of Swords, another fic of mine.





	Chai Tea Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six of Swords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999263) by [enkelimagnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus). 



“I hate fall. It’s simple. I just hate it.” Maia complained as she stepped past the door of their apartment. 

Stupid rain. The sudden showers of the middle of October, had surprised Clary and her as they were going through the incredibly expensive vegetables sold on the organic food market on Union Square. Not only had they had to take the subway back to Brooklyn while being thoroughly soaked, but the bag carrying their precious purchases was wet as well. Maia silently prayed that the expensive mushrooms for their risotto weren’t ruined. 

It was supposed to be a great dinner. The last dinner before Clary officially started to work with one of the most prestigious squads of the New York office of the FBI. Maia would make risotto with black chanterelles. They would have a glass of wine and watch tv, and maybe even make love. 

But now it was 2pm, and she was in the foulest of moods. Clary chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Yesterday, you beamed at how fresher and nicer the air felt.”

Maia put the bag of groceries on the counter and started taking everything out, assessing the damage. Nothing bad, thankfully. She rolled her eyes at Clary’s comment. 

“Yeah, I just both love and hate this hellish season. But, you know what rain outside means…” 

Clary beamed. “Sweaters and cuddles!” She kissed Maia’s cheek. “And i’ll make some tea to go with that. Chai tea latte. Because it’s fall now.” 

Sometimes, Maia couldn’t believe that this happy bubbly person was actually a fierce and professional FBI agent. Until Clary took off her shirt and Maia caught a look of the abs. That was a gift from G-d. 

Clary disappeared in the bedroom to grab sweaters for them, and put away some of the stuff she had bought at the nearby cosmetics store. The redhead’s hair was a mess of both wet and dry and semi-dry strands. She grabbed a towel and dried to get most of the moisture out. It didn’t really succeed. 

She brushed her hair back and grabbed a hair tie to tie it out of the way. She then slipped out of her wet clothing and reached for one of her favorite fluffy sweaters and some pyjama shorts. She also grabbed a pair of knee-high fluffy socks. The whole outfit did not make sense. Clary absolutely loved it. 

She grabbed the same kind of items for Maia and went back to the main living space, throwing them over the couch’ armrest. 

Maia was starting to make the chai tea latte. She was bringing water and the chai spices mix to a boil, whisking the spices into the warming water. Clary came up behind her, grabbing the little box of spices and inhaling the addictive mix. Ground cinnamon, ginger, cardamom, nutmeg and allspice. 

Making chai tea lattes from scratch did take around 20 minutes, but it was worth it. Clary was tasked to watch over the now seeping spices. While Maia was taking care of her hair and clothing, she put the pan back on the heat, and added the black tea bags and the maple syrup. 

She repeated the taking off the heat part when the water came back to a boil. Soon, the tea was finished. Maia was now by her side, having prepared all the ingredients for the latte part of the drink. They wrapped their arms around each other, silent, listening to each other’s breathing, and the light tapping noise of the rain on the windows. 

It was the kind of afternoons that were just perfect, even if they came from a weather Maia usually didn’t enjoy. They were soft and warm afternoons. 

Clary moved, leaning up to kiss Maia tenderly. Good thing the milk took some time boiling, and they could just softly kiss in the middle of their kitchen. Clary always loved the sight of Maia in the kitchen, with the apron around her waist. It was a stupid, kitchy apron with “Kiss the cook” written on it. Clary wasn’t ready to jinx their chai by ignoring such commands. 

She kissed her again, and Maia kissed back again. It was soft, just their lips against each other. It wasn’t very deep either. Not passionate or desperate. It was a soft fall kiss, for a soft fall day. 

Maia turned back to the milk for a moment, Clary staying close to her. Maia felt arms wrap around her waist as she grabbed the blender and started frothing up the milk. She could almost hear Clary’s smile in the way she breathed. 

Clary’s hands had found themselves in the belly pocket of the apron, and her head against Maia’s shoulder. The smell of hot tea and hot milk was wrapped around the two of them like a comforting blanket, as comfortable as the old pink hoodie on Maia’s shoulders. The fabric of it was softened by use and wash, the color had faded a little, and it smelled like Maia and her perfume, and like the cinnamon powder that had, more than once, landed on it. 

Clary let go of her to reach for their two mugs, pouring in the tea, before moving for Maia to pour the milk. They added a hint of ground cinnamon on top, and put the mugs, with a tablet of chocolate, onto a wooden tray. 

As they sat comfortably on the couch, snuggled up against each other, kissing more and cuddling more, waiting for their lattes to cool enough to be drinkable without having to take a trip to the ER for oesophagus burn afterwards, Maia thought that sometimes, rain wasn’t that bad.


End file.
